I fell in love with a killer
by littlesadRin13
Summary: I never expected to fall in love. I never expected to fall in love with him, The Killer. Jeff the KillerXOC
1. Chapter 1

I sighed as I walked home. "Man, It's cold" I said. I

looked at the night sky. As I was walking I heard a rusling in

the bushes. I quickly looked over to what it was. A man jumped

out. He was pale white, Like a ghost, He had a sadistic Smile,

That looked like he cut, He had black around his eyes, looked

like he burned is eyelids out, He had Black Hair. He was

wearing A white hoody and Black Shoes. "A young Lady shouldn't be walking home by herself" He

said as he came closer to me.

I stood there as he came closer to me. I stood there

frozen. I couldn't move. I tried to move my legs but they were

glooed to the sidewalk. "P-Please Don't hurt m-me" I said as

he came closer. "Sweetie, I'm gonna put you out of your misery" he

said "I'm gonna make you go to sleep". I then stabbed my side.

I fell to the floor as he kept stabbing me. I then blacked

out.

I coughed as I slowly opened my eyes and looked

around... I was in a hospital room. "Oh My God Guys

she's up" said my friend, Sally. I looked at her. "Hey, Rin,

you're finally awake" she said and hugged me and I gasped.

"S-Sorry" she said. "I-It's okay" I said "W-What happened". "You got stabbed by some man named Jeff the Killer

he's all over the news" Sally said as she looked at me. "He

left a note" she said as she polled out a piece of paper. It

read: Dearest People,

I'm Baaack~. I had made my first victom on this young

girl. Sadly I was sad to see her die. She was pretty.

cute. But Im coming to get my next victom you better

watch out. Sincerly, Jeff the Killer He though he killed me. What will happen if he finds

out I'm Still alive will he come back to finish the job. "Hey

I gotta go" Sally said. "O-Okay thanks" I said.

Later that night while I was asleep I heared a crash

and a chuckle. Then I heard a " .SLEEP". I was now

pretending to be asleep. He entered my room. "She's still

alive" he said as he came closer to my bed and touched my

cheek. I opened my eyes and looked at him. 'thump...' I felt

my heard slam against my chest. 'thump...' it went again. What

was this feeling Fear, 'thump...', no it couldn't be if It was

I would scream or call for help. 'thump...', I then felt a

blush come across my face. I now now this feeling. The man

leaned and pressed his lips to mine... it was love. I

fell in love with a criminal.


	2. Chapter 2

I gasped as I felt the touch of his lips. They were so... so... so... cold. I quickly opened my eyes and looked at him. He took his knife and was about to kill me when I said "P-Please don't hurt me" he looked at me. I then had a light blush come across my face. "Why wouldn't I hurt you, you're just like the rest" he said. I blinked and said "Have you even though of the fact of betting to know them" I said. "No they all have the same responce I know they do" he said and lowered in knife along with his head looking down at his shoes. "They all though I was a horrable killing machine and I was ugly" he said. I blushed "I-I don't think you're ugly." He looked at me "Y-you don't." I shook my head and he smiled well did accually this time. I tried to get out of bed but I just fell and he caught me.

I blushed realising I was in his arms. "Are you Okay" he said as he put me back on my bed. "N-No since you stabbed me I've been really weak" I said. He just shook his head. "I'm sorry" he said. "It's okay" I said and touched his cheek. It was also cold and his skin was smooth but it was pale. I touched the wound that made him look like he was smiling like a mad man. He flinched. "Does that really hurt". He nodded. I hugged him he was surprised. I barely knew this man and already I was hugging him and I even had feelings for him. "Hey I gotta go" he said and I stopped him. "C-Can I come" I blurted out and he looked at me. "O-Okay" he said. He picked me up in his arms since I couldn't walk.

As soon as we got to his house I gasped. It was a bloody mess. I looked at him. Then all of a suppen a man with no face came out. "Jeff have you brought another meal home" the man said as he came towards us he was tall, and I mean very tall. "No Slendy" he said. "Then why is she hear" he said. "Cause I-I like her" he said and blushed.

The man broke down laughing. "J-Jeff the Killer falling in love" he said. "Yeah so what if I fall in love" Jeff said. "JEFF!" said a little girl with brown hair and green eyes. She was so pretty. "Hey Sally what's up" Jeff said "Hey I'm gonna let you down okay" Jeff looked at me. "O-Okay" I said as he let me down. I hung to his jacket he didn't mind as he picked the little girl up. She giggled and said "Hi who are you." "Oh I-I'm Rin" I said and she smiled. "You have a pretty name I'm Sally" she said. I smiled "Nice to meet you Sally" I said "Is she your little sister" I asked Jeff. "Nope we're not related she's a ghost" Jeff said. "Oh" I said. "Is Jeff back yet" said a young boy who look like Link from the Legend of Zelda. "Yeah I'm back Be-" The boy kicked Jeff in the face. "WHAT THE HELL, BEN" Jeff screamed. "You irritate the shit out of me" Ben said. The bald man then joined. "Hey wanna see my room" Sally said to me. "U-Umm... sure" I said and she took to her bedroom. It was all pink and full of rainbows, glitter, unicorns, princess, rainbows. My dream room. "How its so pretty". "Thank you" she said and sat on her bed. "Hey, Sally, how did you die anyway" I asked and see then looked depressed.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys! I'm back for a bit sorry I haven't updated in a bit so here's the next chapter in this story, love yas

~Rin

* * *

I woke up and realized I wasn't in Sally's Room. I looked over to the side and saw Jeff sleeping. That was when my face turned red, I realized I was in his bed!

"mmm... Rin... I love you" he said in his sleep.

I smiled and said "I love you too, Jeff"

Slenderman walked into the room "Rin, why are you in Jeff's bed?" he asked.

"Cause I brought her in here, Have a problem" Jeff said and turned over to look at us.

"Yes she's 13, Not 19 like you"

"So we're killers, psycho murderers should I say, I sleep with Rin and it feels like I'm in jail. YAY!" Jeff said sarcastically.

"I'm the wordan I order you to go and make breakfast"

"Naw, that's your job." Jeff got Slenderman pissed and he left.

Jeff layed back down and sighed. "Man life fucking sucks"

"J-Jeff-"

"Ssh..."

"I love you"

"I love you too, Rin" he kissed my forhead.

**Three hours later...**

"The cookies are almost all done" I said and Jeff came out and took one of the pan.

"No, Jeff, they're still-"

"OW!" Jeff dropped the cookie.

"Hot"

"Jeff, you should have known better than to just take a cookie of the tray" Sally said.

"Shut up, Little Girl"

"Hey, Rin, what was your family like?" Sally asked.

I drop the pan as I remembered my father. He was mean and evil.

_"No, John, Please" My mother said. I hid behind the desk watching my father stab my mother till she died. My father walked over to wear I was and grabbed me._

_"Your turn, Princess" he said. He almost stabbed me but my big brother, Vlad, kicked my father._

_"Rin, lets get outta here" Vlad said and we almost got to the door but my father threw his knife and it landed into my brother back. He began to slow down, My eyes widened in realization what was going on. Vlad was dying._

_"I never wanted you as a son anyways" Dad said._

"Rin?" Sally said.

"I-I don't wanna talk about my family, Sally, I'm sorry" I said.

"It's fine, I understand"

* * *

So I hoped you like it guys, please update and review


End file.
